Omelet
by Natalia Ferreira
Summary: Breakfast on a sunday morning


**Omelet**

- Why does winter always have to be so long while summer goes by so fast? I mean, I like winter and all, but I get bored really quickly – Ginny said as she was watching the snow falling outside sited on the _baywindow_.

- You don't say? – A deep voice came from the kitchen and crossed the whole apartment until it reached Ginny's ears.

- And you never miss a chance to be sarcastic! – she said.

- Like you could judge me for that… - he mumbled, but she didn't hear.

- By the way, how are your super developed kitchen skills doing there?

- For your information, pretty well, thanks – he answered.

- You say well as in "I'm _about to blow up the kitchen_"-well or as in "_I'm about to blow up myself_"-well? – she teased him.

- I don't know, but I think I might blow up the kitchen and myself – he surrendered.

Ginny moved herself lazily and looked at the kitchen. Frightened, she got up and dragged herself to the room.

- Once upon a time, this was a kitchen! Merlin's beard, Harry, how could you do this all by yourself?

It didn't matter where you put your eyes on, there would be a food trace there. It could be just flour, or milk, or egg, but there would be something.

- I don't know, but I could try to explain if you helped me with this.

He was holding a frying pan that, apparently, had it's own life. He was holding it as strongly as he could, but somehow it looked like the pan was trying to get away. With a discreet wand move, Ginny stopped it and Harry was gasping.

- Thank you – he whispered. – And it's not that bad! – he tried to defend himself after looking around.

- Seriously? – Ginny gave him a look. _That_ look.

- Ok, it is.

Ginny opened the spout and poured water on the sink to try to clean it a bit whilst Harry passed a clean cloth on the blender.

- Honestly, Harry, you can defeat Voldemort, but can't cook a bloody pancake…

- It's more difficult than it seems. Even with magic.

- So, you are assuming that _you_ – she pointed at him – lost the bet, right?

- In part – he answered as she smiled -, yes. But don't feel so victorious yet, you still need to show me that you can do that move with the broom as perfectly as I can – he warned her.

- Ok, then, Mrs. Potter. I can wait this winter to melt to win the other half of the bet – she said.

-Yeah, right…

Ginny kept cleaning the counter while Harry walked away covertly.

- Don't you dare leave this kitchen! – she said.

- Or what?

She turned around and looked at him. With _that_ look. Again. She knew she didn't need to open her mouth and he really didn't want her to do it, so he went back to the kitchen and kept helping her.

- You know – he began – I used to cook for the Dursleys…

- And I am really sorry for them – she said looking at him with pity eyes.

- Oh, stop it! – he said holding the cloth. – This pancake didn't work the way I expected because it's been years since I cooked it for the last time. Besides, I'd never done it with magic before. And my eggs are delicious and you can't deny you love them!

Ginny looked at him almost failing on holding her laughter. She took a deep breath and said:

- You know that sounded really wrong, right? – She turned around and sited on the part of the counter Harry was cleaning. By accident or not, she sited on his hand.

- Everything sounds wrong in your head, right?

As his words were coming out, he pulled her closer with a hand on her waist and the other one where it was before. She crossed her legs around him kissed him with her arms around his neck pulling him closer. It was a gentle kiss, soft and patient, then Harry moved his hands and started playing with her hair and it became more wild and passionate.

After a while, he took his hand off her waist and started groping the counter searching for something. And found it. The tiny thing was in his hand and, slowly, he lifted his arm without touching her, feeling a flush of adrenaline every time he thought Ginny was going to stop, look at him, like she always does, and see what he was about to do. He was two inches away from declaring the mission accomplished when she opened her eyes and backed off. Half a second after, an egg got smashed on her head.

Her eyes widened before she could open her mouth.

- You. Son. Of.

- Lily! – he shouted whilst running to the living room and picking up Ginny's favorite flour pot off the table to use as a shield. – Son of Lily, thank you very much.

- You did not smash and egg on my head! – She jumped from the counter and started taking some egg off her hair and throwing it in the sink.

- I'm really not sure about that.

As soon as she was finished she turned around and Harry was no longer in the living room.

- You see – she gasped out loud – I know how to smash eggs too.

- Is that a threat? – his voice came from the second floor.

- No – she answered calmly going, upstairs. – It's a warn.

She took each step at a time and made absolutely no noise. Of course, if he was doing what she thought he was, that would be worthless. As she reached the hall of the second floor, she went to her bedroom and groped the top of the wardrobe to find exactly what she thought she would: nothing.

- It's really unfair that you get to have a cloak and I don't – she said looking everywhere for traces of movement.

After several minutes of silence and no sign of Harry, she sited on the bed and then lay. She was almost falling asleep when she felt someone lying on her and someone's breath on her face. He was no longer invisible. Now he was holding her arms trying to stop her from moving even though she wasn't fighting back.

- Will you ever get tired? – she asked.

- Of what, you?

- No, of forgetting how to hold someone – as the words were coming out of her mouth she took advantage of the way Harry was holding her arms and rolled him over the bed. Now, she was on top of him, and unlike her, he couldn't move now.

- Damn! – he said.

- Seriously, you've gotta stop doing this. I grew up with six older brothers.

- Ok, go on, smash my eggs.

- Not today, I want to have kids.

At the second the last word was out, she regretted it and felt a shiver going all the way up her spine. Se had never said that before and neither had Harry. They never mentioned that. They were recently engaged and they were enjoying it. They were happy. They didn't have any worries bigger than what they would have for dinner on that night.

- I mean, erm – she began. – Never mind. I need to take this egg off my hair and I shall have my revenge on another day.

She jumped off the bed and went straight to the bathroom where she prepared the bathtub with hot water and relaxed there for twenty minutes when she heard a knock on the door. Harry came in wearing only a towel.

- You know, if you really wanna have kids, we will need some training first. Do you want my sex skills to be as awful as my cooking skills?

- Do you really believe that I would be here if your sex skills were as catastrophic as that?

- Ouch! I don't know if I take that as a compliment or if I feel used.

- Take it as a compliment, shut up and come here.


End file.
